dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Archimedes, the Steam Probe
Archimedes, the Steam Probe, is a Cyber Tempest from Parvul. He destroys his enemies with a set of steam powered cannons. Lore Archimedes was the first Moramian to meet the Crogenitors, and the first to be changed into a Genetic Weapon. When the Darkspore came to Parvul they got a run for their money. Unlike Infinity, Parvul was mostly clockwork, only the small core was solid enough to actualy land a Mutation mine on. Consequently, the first few attacks missed, giving the Parvulians warning and time to prepare. The first thing they did was send out a distress call. The second was to send out Steam Probes to find aid. Most of the Probes died in deep space, destroyed by Mines. Archimedes was the only survivor. He soon found the Crogenitor ship, and told them his story, asking for help against the Darkspore. Before they comitted their forces, the Crogenitors asked their onboard Cybergenetic specialist, Crogenitor Kazok to study this machine to see if it was sentient. The Crogenitor made the mistake of looking for a computer brain, something which Archimedes didn't have, he had a Gear Matrix. Kazok pronounced him nonsentient, and the Crogenitors decided to take a slower course of action, dooming Parvul and the Surrounding planets to Darkspore. Kazok was horrified at what he had done, and looking for a way to change the outcome of the battle for Parvul transfected Archimedes to give the Crogenitors a inside operative on Parvul. When Archimedes saw what had happened to his home he almost broke down out of grief. He then vowed to find his creator and free him from this threat. For he had found help, and was the last Steam Probe. Appearance Archimedes looks a bit like a long snake suspended in the air by a set of rotors under his belly. He has four long legs extending out sideways from his body. Gears power the legs. He has a insectile head with his Steam Cannons built into the underside. A line of smokestacks runs along his back. Abilities Basic Attack: Steam Cannon Range: 25 meters Cooldown: 0.6 seconds Cast Type: Instant Archimedes fires a quick salvo of machine-gun fire, dealing '''6-12' Physical damage.'' Unique Ability: Gear Salvo Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 9 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 15 Achimedes activates a targeting computer and readies a set of Razor Gears. He Channels for 10 seconds, during this time any enemies in range will be asaulted by the Gears, which deal '''8-24' Physical damage, the damage increases near the end of the Channel.'' Squad Ability: Scan Blast Range: 12 meters Cooldown: 2 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 6 Archimedes uses an aggresive scan to find weaknesses in all enemies in a 12 meter cone. The targets are affected by 10% Physical Vulnerability for 6 seconds. This debuff can stack three times. Modifiers *'Archimedes' Scan Blast: Enemies take Energy damage, but higher Power Cost.'( Kazok's Affix) *'Archimedes' Scan Blast: Reduced Cooldown, and the debuff stacks five times. '(Nathoo's Affix) Passive Ability: Catalog Scanner Archimedes can detect weaknesses in the most common type of Darkspore on the battlefield, giving him a 30% bonus to attack against them. Variant Abilities: Alpha - Clockwork Minion Range:N/A Cooldown: 20 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Summons a Clockwork Construct that has a Physical melee attack and a weak ranged attack. Beta - Proximity Mine Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 12 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 14 :Places a mine that will explode if an enemy comes within 3.4 meters of it or after 15 seconds. The mine deals '''25-35' energy damage to all enemies in a 4 meter radius and Dazes them for 6 seconds.'' Gamma - Gear Blade Range: 6 meters Cooldown: 7 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 8 Uses a sharpened gear as a buzz-saw, dealing '''20-41' Physical damage to a single target.'' Delta - Smog Cannon Range: 35 meters Cooldown: 16 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 17 User channels for 6 seconds, spreading a cloud of smoke for 10 meters that slows all enemies that enter it, also dealing '''5-10' Energy DpS. User then fires a explosive shell at the target, dealing 20-35 Energy damage. '' Trivia *Archimedes, like many other Moramian Cyber Heroes, is named after a ancient Greek philosopher. Category:Cyber Category:Tempests Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Parvul Category:Moramian Cyber